Problem: Solve for $x$ : $9x - 6 = 6$
Add $6$ to both sides: $(9x - 6) + 6 = 6 + 6$ $9x = 12$ Divide both sides by $9$ $\dfrac{9x}{9} = \dfrac{12}{9}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{4}{3}$